Conventionally, for example, in offset printing, a color adjustment has been made for a targeted final contract proof by use of a control strip generally arranged outside a sheet of a printed matter. With the color adjustment using a control strip, when color matching of images between the final contract proof and the printed matter is performed depending on the color adjustment based on visual sensory evaluation and experience of a printing operator, for example, an accurate color adjustment may be difficult.
Thus, the colors of color patches in the control strip are measured or pictures (images) are directly measured thereby to make a color adjustment, but in such a case, positioning for measuring the colors at the same position between the final contract proof and the printed matter may be difficult due to a dimensional size error therebetween.
Under the circumstances, there is known a printed matter check apparatus for measuring colors at the same position (see Patent Literature 1 described below, for example). The printed matter check apparatus is directed for reading an image in a predetermined area in a picture on a reference printed matter, and performing a pattern matching processing of the image in the predetermined area for a printed matter to be checked thereby to detect an offset of a picture print position on the printed matter to be checked relative to the reference printed matter. Then, a coordinate system of the picture print position on the printed matter to be checked is corrected depending on the detected offset, thereby measuring a color at a corresponding position in each printed matter.